Generating an understanding of interactions between components of virtual computing networks as the components relate to physical systems and virtual machines may be a complex matter. Generally, network routing tables and data may reside on networking devices, and information regarding virtual machines may reside inside a virtualization engine. Challenges may exist, however, in that this information may be stored in disparate locations and may not be easily correlated. In addition, both switches and servers may utilize virtualized resources. When a physical failure occurs, it may be difficult to correlate the virtual resources in both the servers and the switches with physical resources to determine an appropriate corrective action.